1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a random number generator and random number method; in particular, to a self-feedback random generator and the self-feedback random generating method.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, random number generator is applied to simulate changes in the weather and lottery games, casino games or computer file security protection. Because flourish of a variety online transactions, such as ATM system, internet communication, password for identity authentication. The computer has a demand of unpredictability transmitting safely, sequence of password with randomness will be very important. Living in an information society and globalization era, relationship among people, computer and internet is increasingly tends to close, so it leads to convenience and popularity of the electronic trading applications. In order to enhance the security of each transaction, random number applied to edit record of each transaction is popular. Generally speaking, random code is traditionally generated by digital circuit purely, but random code generated by traditional method is a circle of 2N, wherein N is bit number of random code. Accordingly, random code generated by traditional method is mostly to be predicted, so interested parties should be possible to derive profit such that the security of electronic transactions is gone.
Nowadays, principle of generating random sequence is that truly random sequence is generated from thermal noise or variation principle of phase or frequency, or pseudo random sequence is generated form principle of linear feedback shift register or chaos model.
In the prior art, referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 shows circuit block schematic diagram of the traditional random generator. The traditional random generator 100 comprises a local oscillator 110, a first noise source 120, a second noise source 130, a mixer 140, a clock signal generator CK′ and a D type flip-flop 160. The mixer 140 is electrically connected to the local oscillator 110, the first noise source 120 and the second noise source 130. The D type flip-flop 160 is electrically connected to the mixer 140 and the clock signal generator 150. The traditional random generator 100 is used for increasing random of a high-frequency signal HS′ outputted from the local oscillator 110 through the noise signal NS1NS2 respectively generated from a first noise source 120 and a second noise source 130 and via the mixer 140, and accordingly outputting an artificial noise signal NS3 to the D type flip-flop 160. Afterwards, the traditional random generator 100 reads artificial noise signal NS3 through utilizing a stable frequency signal generated from the clock signal generator 150. However, because the noise signal NS1NS2 have regularity, the artificial noise signal NS3 exists any regularity unexpected, so as to reduce random of the traditional random generator 100.